


Our First Time

by turntechGodhead (FallenAutte)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/turntechGodhead
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and god you love your BOYFRIEND.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Our First Time

You never bothered to understand your feelings for John until this moment, when his body presses against yours and your inexperienced lips crash together hard enough to bruise. You've practiced kissing on pillows and your own hand but it's nothing like doing it with another person. You're almost embarrassed. Almost. And ironically so.

So you try again and again with fervor until you get it right, teeth hungrily grabbing at your friend's lower lip like it's candy. You have all your clothes on, but the way that John's body presses down on yours makes you wish you didn't. Is it getting hot in here? You feel yourself start to sweat and you push back against your friend to pull your shirt off for some sweet relief. He follows suit before kissing you again.

Now his kisses start to fall away from your mouth, and instinctively you lean your head back to give him as much access to your neck as he wants. He awkwardly kisses and nibbles his way down to your collarbone, where he sucks on the skin hard enough to pull a moan from you. That is definitely going to leave a mark.

You can feel your erection growing the longer this continues, and by the way that John starts to rut against your hips, he's experiencing the same ordeal. His hands find their way to the hem of your pants and you lift your hips so he can slide them off along with your boxers, leaving you completely exposed. Anxiety grips you as he takes a long moment to just stare at you, but it mostly melts away when he cracks a grin.

"You're beautiful," he says, voice as awestruck as his eyes. You don't particularly agree with his statement - your scar-addled body sits on full display. Many of the scars come from past strifes with your abusive bro, and some come from...less violent, yet equally depressing things.

John doesn't seem to care all too much, as he leans back to undo his belt and remove his own pants and undergarments. He then takes something from the pocket of his jeans and turns it over in his hand a few times before popping the lid open. You conclude it must be a bottle of lube, and briefly consider the reasons John just seems to happen to have one on him at all times. You don't dwell on it long, not as the feeling of something cold and wet prods at your asshole. The finger pries itself inside despite your natural resistance, drawing the faintest gasp from you.

He pushes his finger in slowly until it settles down to the knuckle, before he slowly thrusts the digit in and out, giving you time to adjust to the sensation. You can feel yourself relaxing into it before he adds a second lubed finger and starts to stretch you out gently. His fingers scissor inside of you and stretch your hole with only a slight sting to it. Overall, the pleasure overtakes any amount of pain and leaves you craving more, especially if John continues being gentle like this.

Just as you begin to lose yourself to the massaging pleasure of John's fingers inside of you, they slide out, leaving you feeling far too empty. It doesn't last for long though, as your friend lifts your hips and aligns the head of his cock to your ass. He pauses and looks at you with concern on his face, though. You try to give him a reassuring nod, and it seems to ease him enough for him to begin pushing into your ass at last.

Your head falls back and you moan as you feel John's length slide inside of you. He's slow and careful, acutely aware of the size difference from two fingers to his dick. Your legs lift up and wrap around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer faster. This only pulls a chuckle from him while he finally reaches the hilt of his dick with your tight rim. He groans quietly - the sound music to your ears - while he forces himself not to ram into you already.

You look up at him, not that he can tell behind your shades, and tell him to move.

"Are you sure?" he asks, uncertainty obvious, to which you nod. He nods back and slides himself backwards before pushing back in more quickly. The movements aren't rough, but they set a nice pace for you to get used to.

Your arms wrap around John's neck and you throw your head back against the pillows. Breathy moans leave John in a steady stream, and you're left whining and cursing up a storm. You find it funny, considering you're rather used to being on the receiving end of these things and as such your reactions should be more muted, but it seems that your friend's virgin tongue knows how to hold itself better than you do.

"Fuck, Dave-" John's thrusting gradually speeds up the longer they go on. "You feel so good."

You chuckle at this and you have half a mind to make a witty remark, but John hitting something inside you leaves you breathless and dazed. He seems to take notice to your stupor and makes a rather sloppy attempt to repeat what he had just done. It takes a few tries and a new angle in your position but pretty soon he's tapping your prostate again and again, drawing out more pathetic mewls from your mouth.

"John, holy shit," you groan between your needy whimpers. You reach up with your hands in an attempt to pull him down to sloppily kiss him and only barely succeed. Open mouthed kisses, hot and needy, engulf the two of you as you feel yourself growing tense towards your climax. You make an attempt to say something, but you trip over your tongue one too many times and eventually give up.

One of John's hands leaves your hips and starts to quickly stroke your length, matching the pace set by his own hips. Your mind is completely mush by now, and you only have half a mind to say John's name over and over.

John's pace breaks even and grows sloppier than it already was, a sure sign that he's also growing close to his release. His breathless whines don't sound so breathless anymore as they increase in pitch and frequency, and his panting grows heavier.

"Dave," he groans. "Dave, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." It almost sounds to you like he's asking for permission to cum, so you just nod - seeing as your brain is too thoroughly fucked out to allow you any speech. He snaps his hips forward once, twice, and three times, causing you to see stars with each hit to your prostate as it drives you to cum with a shout of John's name.

John doesn't move for a good moment or two, breathing heavily before pulling out slowly. Cum covers your stomachs and dribbles from your hole and you just feel dazed - but you're dazed in a good way.

"Holy fuck, dude," you say, once you regain your senses somewhat. "Holy shit. That was- That was amazing."

John's only response is a tired hum as he allows himself to fall beside you on the pillows, but you aren't having any of that yet. You shove him, enough to rouse him awake again, and you laugh.

"Dude, we need to clean this shit up."

He just groans.


End file.
